Whatsername
by Dressa
Summary: [SONGFIC]Harry acorda depois de um sonho e vêse novamente em meio à lembranças, dúvidas, nostalgia e um futuro solitário.


**Whatsername**

SongFic Harry e Ginny

N/A: _Itálico música / Itálico sublinhado lembranças_

Harry parou na curva da esquina, desanimado, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, tentando proteger-se do vento frio que batia incansável em seu jovem rosto. Pensamentos nada felizes vinham à sua mente... preocupações... tristezas...

Com um suspiro, ele levantou a cabeça, apenas para ver, mais longe, defronte à uma vitrine de loja, uma jovem ruiva analisando qualquer coisa em oferta.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street _

_(Pensei que tinha me encontrado com você lá embaixo, na rua)_

Mais um sopro de vento frio em seu rosto e Harry acordou, com um suspiro desolado.

_Then it turned out to only be a dream _

_(Aí mostrou ser apenas um sonho)_

Com dificuldade, ele levantou-se da cama. Calçou os chinelos e vestiu o robe, calmo e pensativo. "Quem sabe um chocolate quente?".

_- São ovos de Páscoa mandados pela mamãe. Tem um para você... pegue._

_A ruiva, de aparentemente quinze anos, lhe entregou um belo ovo de chocolate enfeitado com pequeninas bolinhas douradas aladas de glacê._

"Harry, Harry... esqueça.", pensou ele, enquanto passava pelas paredes nuas de sua simples, mas confortável casa.

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs _

_(Eu fiz questão de queimar todas as fotos)_

"Já faz muito tempo…".

— _Voldemort usa as pessoas chegadas aos seus inimigos. Já usou você de isca uma vez, e foi só por ser a irmã de meu melhor amigo. Pensa no enorme perigo que poderá correr se continuarmos a namorar. Ele saberá, ele descobrirá. Ele tentará me atingir através de você._

— _E se eu não me importar? — retrucou a ruiva ferozmente._

— _Eu me importo. Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se hoje fosse o seu enterro... e a culpa fosse minha...?_

_She went away and then I took a different path _

_(Ela foi embora e aí eu tomei um caminho diferente)_

Sentado na varanda, numa velha cadeira de balanço, segurando seu chocolate quente, ele encarava as árvores sem folhas. O vento levantava alguns flocos de neve. Ele viu uma jovem ruiva brincando entre as árvores com um rapaz de rebeldes cabelos negros.

Com uma outra rajada de flocos, o rapaz se foi e a moça ficou a encará-lo, com suas grandes e brilhantes orbes chocolate. Sardas espalhadas charmosamente pela pele cremosa. Um nariz pequeno, arrebitado, desafiador, mas atraente para gentis brincadeiras entre irmãos. Boca pequena, rosada, familiar. A cabeleira vermelha e um pouco rebelde que ele jamais esqueceria.

_I remember the face_

_(Eu lembro do rosto)_

Mas os anos passam. Os cabelos perdem a cor. A pele perde a vivacidade. O corpo perde a força. A memória perde as lembranças.

"Como eu pude esquecer seu nome, ruivinha?"

_But I can't recall the name_

_(Mas não consigo recordar o nome)_

"Onde você está? O que aconteceu com você?".

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been _

_(Agora imagino como "Qualnomedela" tem passado)_

_- Não, não e não! – um ruivo bradava, irritado._

_- Acalme-se, Ron. – Ron? Ron! Era este o nome dele! Como pudera esquecer o nome de seu melhor e verdadeiro amigo?_

_- Me acalmar? Como eu vou me acalmar! Harry, minha irmã perdeu a noção! Ela não é assim! Ela não foge de seus problemas! Ela não tem medo de enfrentá-los! Ela não é mais uma garotinha assustada de onze anos! ELA NÃO PODIA FUGIR DESSA MANEIRA E NOS DEIXAR DESSE JEITO! – lágrimas escapavam relutantes de seus olhos e uma jovem de cabelos cheios o consolava, deixando-o apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. - Mamãe está desesperada! Papai não consegue pensar em outra coisa! Os vestígios lupinos em Gui chegam a torná-lo violento quando ele pensa em sair à procura dela! Carlinhos tenta ser sensato, mas eu sei que o que ele quer é pegar um dragão e trazê-la de volta! Fred e Jorge não são diferentes, estão até procurando alguém que cuide das lojas! Percy é um babaca, mas até ele está mexendo os pauzinhos no Ministério! E eu estou aqui, sem poder fazer nada pela minha irmã desaparecida! Que me importa a minha segurança, é minha única irmã caçula! Eu tenho que protegê-la!_

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace _

_(Parece que ela desapareceu sem deixar vestígios)_

Um sorriso perpassou seu rosto. A proteção de Ron de nada adiantava. Ela sabia se virar sozinha melhor até que o irmão mais velho. Era esperta e respondia sempre à altura. Principalmente com os ataques de superproteção de Ron, inclusive quanto a sua vida amorosa. Harry lembrava do efeito que ela causava nos garotos. A beleza, a espontaneidade, a alegria. Era encantadora.

Teria se casado? Teria esperado por ele? Teria voltado com algum de seus antigos namorados?

_Did she ever marry 'ol Whatshisface _

_(Ela se casou velha? Qual é o rosto dele?)_

Não importa. Ele disse que a esqueceria. Então ele a esqueceria. Estava funcionando, não?

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs _

_(Eu fiz questão de queimar todas as fotos)_

Era o melhor a ser feito. Para todos. Cada um seguir o seu caminho. Ela formar a família que tanto queria, aproveitar a vida, amar bastante. Ele cumprir seu destino traçado desde que tinha um ano de idade: sobreviver e viver o suficiente para entender ao menos um pouco das coisas da vida, na solidão a que se acostumara, desacostumara-se e acostumara-se novamente.

_She went away and then I took a different path _

_(Ela foi embora e aí eu tomei um caminho diferente)_

Mas por que tudo estava voltando? Seu subconsciente o traía com lembranças que tanto o machucavam. Lembranças e vivências que já o fizeram feliz, mas que agora cravavam uma estaca em seu cansado coração.

_I remember the face_

_(Eu lembro do rosto)_

Ao menos o incompleto a que tudo passara a se resumir amenizava a dor.

_But I can't recall the name_

_(Mas não consigo recordar o nome)_

Incompleto, completo, incompleto. "Será que… Incompleta, completa, incompleta?"

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been _

_(Agora imagino como "Qualnomedela" tem passado)_

"Não adianta".

_Remember, whatever_

_(Lembro, seja o que for)_

"Tanto tempo...".

_It seems like forever ago_

_(Parece como a eternidade há tempos atrás)_

"Mas não adianta..."

_Remember, whatever_

_(Lembro, seja o que for)_

"O tempo não apaga..."

_It seems like forever ago_

_(Parece como a eternidade há tempos atrás)_

"O que está feito está feito, Harry, e não há nada que você possa fazer."

_The regrets are useless _

_(Os arrependimentos são inúteis)_

Estava ficando louco. Por fim, o Menino (que já não era mais um menino) que Sobreviveu, estava ficando louco e pensando como se fosse outra pessoa. "Quem dera..."

_In my mind _

_(na minha mente)_

"Eu não esqueci".

_She's in my head _

_(Ela está na minha cabeça)_

"Não adianta mentir pra si mesmo, Harry".

_I must confess_

_(Eu devo confessar)_

_- É um caminho sem volta, Potter. E você sabe disso. – outrora, já perdendo a razão, ou começando a tê-la realmente, ele dissera a seu reflexo no espelho._

_The regrets are useless _

_(Os arrependimentos são inúteis)_

_- Você nasceu sozinho. Você deve morrer sozinho._

Quem lhe dissera tão sábias, inspiradoras e terrivelmente verdadeiras palavras?

"Ele".

Irônico não é? Seu maior inimigo, a quem ele sempre atribuía sua vida despedaçada... fora ele. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry James Potter. Um selara o destino do outro. Um extinguiu sua alma quebrada para sempre deste mundo provisório. Outro condenara à solidão perpétua a alma tão cheia de amor, mas que presenciara tanta maldade em sua mais "pura" forma. Da certeza de que sua missão neste mundo acabara, e que embora sofresse, ele mais nada conseguiria motivar-se a fazer, o Escolhido e Herói do Mundo Bruxo passou a viver. Sozinho.

_In my mind _

_(na minha mente)_

Sozinho.

Não. Ela não o deixaria. Nunca.

_She's in my head _

_(Ela está na minha cabeça)_

"Faz tanto tempo..."

_From so long ago_

_(Há muito tempo atrás)_

Com a dificuldade que tantos anos lhe impuseram nas costas, Harry levantou-se da cadeira e encarou o céu sem estrelas. Sem lua. Apenas a escuridão. Inabalável com os problemas, mundanos ou não. Protetora e amedrontadora. Apenas uma velha conhecida.

_And in the darkest night_

_(E na noite mais escura)_

De súbito, algo de muito antigo lhe trouxe um sorriso.

_If my memory serves me right_

_(Se minha memória não me falha)_

Três voltas.Uma amiga fiel. Um hipogrifo. Um padrinho. Um céu noturno. Uma salvação. Uma mudança.

_I'll never turn back time_

_(Eu nunca vou voltar no tempo)_

Amigos.

Companheiros.

Ouvintes.

Confidentes.

Onde estariam Ron? E... Hermione? Finalmente casados? Correndo atrás de filhos, quem sabe... netos? Vivos?

E a ruiva? Há tanto esquecera dessas sensações... há tanto aprendera a conviver em frio, silêncio e solidão... "Terá que começar tudo de novo, Harry Potter."

Deitou-se na cama e tirou os velhos óculos. Com um toque da varinha jogada na mesa de cabeceira, a luz apagou-se.

Com um suspiro, uniu as mãos. Aprendera a rezar. Antes não tinha opinião; agora, reconfortava-se com certas esperanças. A mão direita, enrugada como a esquerda pela velhice, ainda mantinha cicatrizes.

"Eu não devo contar mentiras."

Fechou os olhos e viu-a novamente, com uma expressão decidida, intensa, a mesma de seu primeiro beijo.

_Forgetting you, but not the time..._

_(Esquecendo você, mas não o tempo...)_

- Eu te amo... Ginny.

**FIM**

**05/02/2006 (17:14)**

**05/02/2006 (22:04)**

**N/A: Minha primeira H/G, planejada há tempos, mas escrita só pelo incentivo da minha filhuska e amiga, Cami Miss Slytherin. Beijo! Pra você filha! E aí? O que acha do jeito que eu escrevo H/G? Só não chora! Seja insensível como sua mãe uma vez na vida e poupe suas lágrimas, senão eu choro também!**

**AH! A música é "Whatsername", do Green Day. -**

**Bom... REVIEW!**

**Kissu**

**DD**


End file.
